


One Of Those Nights

by 1ziam8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut, idk what else to tag this as, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ziam8/pseuds/1ziam8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up at six-thirty in the morning to Zayn whimpering in his sleep.  His first thought is that he’s having yet another nightmare and is about to wake him up when, oh. Oh. Zayn isn’t having a nightmare, he’s having a naughty dream and grinding his erection into his hipbone.  Liam feels himself flush and has no idea what to do, because on one hand, wow, and on the other, he knows Zayn would be devastatingly embarrassed to wake up and find he’s been humping his mate in his sleep.</p>
<p>(Or, Liam is woken up twice by Zayn for different reasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Nights

Liam met Zayn at daycare when they were three years old.  He doesn’t quite remember what happened the exact day, but Karen tells them – whenever the topic is brought up – when she went to pick him up he and Zayn were sat in their own little corner away from the chaos of unruly children building a rocket ship out of legos. ( _"It was the cutest thing I've ever seen! Especially since we were new to the area and I was worried about you making friends, Li,” Karen said for the millionth time as Liam groaned and rolled his eyes in embarrassment and Zayn snickered softly at his side.)_

Even if they can’t remember the start, it makes no difference because at sixteen and seventeen Liam and Zayn are as close as ever.  They’ve been through thirteen years of their families going on summer holiday together, having girlfriends – or boyfriends – and  comforting each other through heartbreaks, dressing up in matching Halloween costumes (“ _Batman again, Leeyum?”_ Zayn complained when they were fourteen as he peaked into the bag from the party store Liam brought him _.  “Aw, come on, Zee! You know you love Batman. And that one is for you! I’m gonna be the Joker,” he grinned, pulling out his wig and fake scars. “Alright Liam, but only because you’re my best mate.”)_ , and of course, sleepovers every Saturday night with tonight being no different. 

 When Liam first started staying the night at the Zayn’s house all those years ago, they would sleep in the same bed.  Although years have passed and they’re both teenagers now, nothing has changed.  To some, like Louis, the idea of sharing a bed with a mate is odd, but it’s second-nature to them.  ( _“Liam, mate, where’s your sleeping bag?” Louis had asked from his spot on the floor in front of Zayn’s bed. “He sleeps with me, Lou,” Zayn responded, flipping back the bed sheets for them to get into. “What?! You two sleep in the same bed? Isn’t that…weird?” “We’ve done it forever, it doesn’t really matter at this point,” Liam said. “Yeah but doesn’t your girlfriend mind Zayn?” Zayn just shrugged in response. “And Li, what about your cru-” “Just go to sleep Louis” Liam snapped, before Louis could out his secret and then really make things awkward. “Whatever,” Lou sighed, rolling to face away from them.  Zayn turned out the light and whispered to Liam, “Don’t worry about him.  He’s just jealous he doesn’t have someone to snuggle with,” he playfully nudged his side. “Night, Li.”)_

~

Liam wakes up at three in the morning to Zayn shouting in his sleep. “No. Stop. Come back, Liam. Liam! No, no, no! Please don’t!” He can see the older boy's eyebrows furrowed in distress and quickly realizes that he’s having a nightmare.

 “Zayn, wake up mate. You’re having a bad dream…get up…” he gently coaxes, nudging his best mate’s shoulder with his hand.  Zayn wakes up all but gasping for air, honey eyes brimmed with tears.

“Li? Oh, Liam. You’re here, you’re okay, I thought I lost you,” he gushes, climbing on top of Liam’s shirtless body and nuzzling into his neck and he  _should not_ be enjoying this but dammit his crush since _forever_ is straddling his hips and clinging to him for dear life. 

He circles his arms around Zayn’s waist and rubs his back in comfort.  “I’m right here, Zaynie. Did you have a bad dream?”

“S’not a _dream_ , Leeyum, was a nightmare,” he sniffles and Liam can feel hot tears on his neck.  “These people were trying to take you away from me, they _were_ taking you away and I couldn’t get to you.  They were hurting you, Li, and you were calling my name and I couldn’t get there and… Look at me, ’m seventeen years old crying about a nightmare.  You must think I’m daft.”

“Not at all, mate, though I am quite chuffed that you’re so worked up over losing me,” Liam teased, tickling the soft skin below his ribs.

“Course I am, Li. Don’t know what I’d do without you, you’re my best mate,” Zayn said, sitting back to look him in the eyes and Liam feels butterflies in his abdomen at the way he’s looking at him.  _You’re just mates, Liam,_ he thinks to himself. _Best mates. Nothing else._ Zayn smiles at him and buries his face in his neck once more. “You don’t mind if I fall back asleep like this, do ya? ’m quite comfy, to be honest.”

“Not at all, just don’t drool on me, please.”

“No promises. Night, Leeyum.”

Liam stares at the green and blue glow in the dark stars plastered on the older boy's ceiling that they were _so_ excited to put up back when they were eight.  He absentmindedly rubs his thumb over the dip in Zayn’s back and pretends, just for a second, that they're more than just mates.  Even if that isn’t his reality, Liam lets himself enjoy the closeness for this one night, and falls asleep to Zayn’s warm breath on his neck, secretly thankful for the nightmare.

~

Liam wakes up at six-thirty in the morning to Zayn whimpering in his sleep.  His first thought is that he’s having yet another nightmare and is about to wake him up when, oh.  _Oh._ Zayn isn’t having a nightmare, he’s having a naughty dream and grinding his erection into his hipbone.  Liam feels himself flush and has no idea what to do, because on one hand, _wow_ , and on the other, he knows Zayn would be devastatingly embarrassed to wake up and find he’s been humping his mate in his sleep.  He decides the best thing to do is to gently move Zayn off of him and onto the bed, and pretend to go back to sleep – and pray his own semi goes down – so that it’d be less awkward in the morning, like ‘ _oh, you had a wet dream next to me, ha ha_ ’ instead of ‘ _oh, you had a wet dream on top of me and I actually really liked it I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore, ha ha_ ’.

He moves his hands under Zayn’s armpits to move him back onto the bed at the exact moment that Zayn swivels his hips and grinds his dick right into Liam’s.  “ _Fuck_ ”, Liam murmurs, halting all movements as his eyes roll back into his head.  Zayn’s clutching at his shirt and his moans are growing louder now that he’s steadily rocking right against Liam.  He’s truly fucked because he knows there’s absolutely no way he can move Zayn without him waking up, which is probably the worst thing that could happen right now.  The grinding feels _so good_ but Liam thinks it won’t be enough for him to come – thankfully – as there’s three layers of fabric separating their cocks.  He’s trying not to move and gnawing the shit out of his bottom lip as the tip of Zayn’s cock catches just under the head of his, and he almost doesn’t hear his voice.

But he does.

“Unf, _Leeyum_ ,” Zayn whines into his ear, thrusting forward again and again.  Liam’s eyes go wide and he can’t help himself from cursing out loud and digging his fingernails into Zayn’s back, thrusting his hips up to get more friction and hear that beautiful sound again.  He feels eyelashes against his neck and the older boy stills against him for a moment and _fuck_ , Liam thinks.  _I’ve ruined it all now._

But then Zayn picks up where he left off and chuckles into his neck, nuzzling and sucking a bruise under his birthmark.

“I should be completely mortified right now, but it seems like you’re enjoying this just as much as I am,” he whispers into Liam’s ear, licking around the shell of it and if he wasn’t fully hard before he sure as hell is now.

“Fuck, _Zee,_ this feels so good.” Liam feels a surge of confidence and opens his legs a little wider, planting his feet against the mattress so he can properly grind up into Zayn’s cock.  “Sounded so sexy moaning my name, babe. What were you dreaming about?”

“You, of course,” Zayn groans, sitting up to trail kisses down Liam’s torso.  He grunts at the lack of friction on his cock, to which Zayn responds with a short tug through his pajama pants.  “Always thinking of you.  I was fucking you.” Liam moans in the background. “Opened you up nice and good with my tongue, then dicked into your tight heat.  You felt so good around me, Leeyum.  Would you be tight around me? Think you could handle my cock pounding into you? Come just like that over and over baby, I’d make it so good for you.”  Zayn pulls his pajama pants and boxers over his achingly hard dick, and Liam feels pre-come blurt out the swollen tip when he drags his nose and tongue over it.  

“I’d love to blow you, but right now I’d _really_ like to get back to what we were doing before.”  Zayn throws his pajama pants and boxers somewhere in the room and then kneels to pull off his own boxers.  Zayn’s dick isn’t as big as his own but it’s thick and the head is shiny with pre-come and he just wants to touch it.  “Not this time, babe,” he swats Liam’s hand away and returns to his position straddling his hips.

Their bare cocks grind together for the first time and neither one of them can hold back their moans.  Zayn braces himself over Liam and he ruts his cock into the spot just under the head that he’s quickly learning drives him wild. 

"Zayn, c-can I kiss you?" he asks between moans, and the older boy nods eagerly and slows down their motions to nip at Liam's full bottom lip.  They kiss at the same rate their hips are moving, lazy and languid but still with a fierce passion.  Liam breaks apart to nudge their noses together, whispering, "I've wanted this,  _you_ , for so long now and I can't believe it's happening.  Is this actually happening?"

Zayn's only response is a sweet kiss to his swollen lips and a cheeky wink before he starts moving his hips in earnest.  "I don't know how much longer I can last, love." 

Liam's heart - or maybe his dick - soars over the moon at the pet name and he doubles his efforts, determined on making his lover feel good and desperately wanting to see the beautiful look on his face when he comes.  He spots a bead of pre-come sitting perfectly in his slit and sneaks a finger down to swipe at it, and that's all that it takes for Zayn to climax, moaning Liam's name as he paints come across his chest.  Liam gently shifts the shuddering boy back and pushes his legs together to hug tighter around his cock, fucking up against the silky skin on Zayn's thighs once, twice, a third time before he too is coming, whimpering ' _Zayn_ ' like a mantra.

The older boy collapses on the bed beside Liam as he grabs his discarded shirt from before, wiping their chests free of come and then snuggling down into the blankets to stare at Zayn.  His expression is sleepy and sated, smiling shyly at Liam who matches his look with one equally as fond. 

"I vote that becomes part of our weekly sleepovers," Zayn murmurs with a cheeky grin.

"Can we change other things between us too?" the younger lad quietly replies, not meeting Zayn's eyes in fear of his answer.  

Zayn tilts up his chin and presses a lingering kiss on his mouth which he eagerly returns. "You'll always be my best mate, Leeyum, but I think we'd both be lying to ourselves if we said we didn't want more, in every sense of the word." 

"So, is that a yes?" he asks with a playful gleam in his eye that Zayn just laughs at.

"Yes, you adorably daft boy, it's a yes."

Liam beams and gathers him in his arms, pressing kisses into Zayn's hair until the other boy is falling asleep once more. "Night, babe." 

And finally, for the third time that night, Liam falls asleep peacefully with Zayn in his arms and doesn't have to pretend anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had one night. I'm pretty shit at thinking of titles, but hopefully my writing isn't as bad? Thanks for reading :)


End file.
